The Lone Star
by Dupi
Summary: Misaki Sango is troubled by the her existance in the eyes of the person she idolized. When she is lost in her thougths, an unexpected person gave her more than just a helping hand. -Re:Stage Fanfiction
1. Unexpected Reaching Hands

The person that I admired; never saw me as the real me. I was just another member of the group. How foolish of me, hoping to be someone special for her. What she saw was my talent, but only that. When I see how happy she was to be reunited with her younger sister, jealousy seeped into my heart. Right. The person that big sister Aone wanted was Mana Shikimiya, not me.

"Sango Misaki? What are you doing here?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I knew the owner of that voice. A girl with side-ponytail purple hair. Her annoyingly cute fang and face that could match mine. And, she was also Mana Shikimiya' self-proclaimed 'soulmate'.

"Sayu Tsukisaka..."

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be this gloomy. Usually you will go 'Hey you! Want another round against me?!' like that, right?"

Her question made my blood boil, but a calm side of me was confused as well. Why was I not reacting like usual?

"Ah. Sango won't start a childish fighting, unlike this so-called mature girl."

I tried to muster up a response to hide my real feelings.

"Ukh."

She clicked her tongue after hearing my response, but to be honest, I was not in the mood to argue with her at the moment.

"So what's up? It's strange to see you alone outside. Are Stellamaris not practicing today?"

I gulped and wished she didn't ask about that. Eventually, I could just come up with a lame excuse.

"They...have something to do..."

I tried to avert my gaze from her, but she suddenly grabbed my face and turned it around to face hers.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like you to act like this."

I gritted my teeth, and slapped her hands off.

"Then what's your problem with that? Leave Sango alone!"

I didn't realize I was shouting at her. She put up her hands over her mouth in surprise. I wanted to apologize, but my voice wouldn't come out.

"A...a..."

My tears felt like their about to fall. I quickly covered my face and dashed off from that place.

"Hey, wait!"

No. I cannot cry nor stop. I cannot let anyone see me cry. Especially her.

I stopped in a narrow alley. I tried to peek. No signs of her nearby.

"Not coming after me huh..."

Why? Why do I sound so disappointed? Wasn't it me who didn't want her to see me like this?

"Pathetic."

I mumbled that word while slowly leaning on the wall until my body slidded down. As I reached the ground, I hugged my knees tight. At that moment, sounds of footsteps drew closer to my hearings until they changed into gasping breaths.

"Found you."

Unseen by her, a small smirk crept out. Fool. Why are you doing?

"Look, I know we are not friends or anything, but I can't just let someone I know in trouble."

I don't need your pity. No need to be so kind to me.

"So tell me now, is there something bothering you? Are you having fights with your friends?"

I could only shook my head, not daring to speak. Suddenly, my pitch black vision became bright, but watery.

"Hey..."

Her soft voice called me. Then I realized that my cheeks were wet by tears, it streamed onto her hands which were holding mine. I couldn't take it anymore!

"A...aa...WAAAAAAAA!"

I sank my face onto her chest. It was not as soft as big sister Aone, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hid my embarrassing look from her.

"There there."

Rather than mocking me, she embraced me. I could hear her heartbeat softly. It was soothing and warm. I cried for a while, but she didn't say anything other than gently patting my head.

After I calmed down, I slowly lifted my face. She smiled. A look of relief was clear on her face. Still not letting me go, she pulled out a handkerchief.

"Good grief. Tears don't suit your cute face."

She said it while wiping my face. My face heated up and I quickly snatched her handkerchief.

"Shut up. Sango can do it on her own."

She didn't retort, and patiently waited for me.

"Feeling better."

I nodded. Her smile grew from my response.

"Listen, I was serious about what I said."

"So?"

Instead of replying, she offered her hand, like a prince asking for a dance to the princess.

"Mind going out for lunch together?"

We went to a family restaurant. I was not in the mood to eat, but she insisted on buying me an ice cream.

"It's on me, enjoy it."

"I told you no need for this."

"Hey, it's rare for me to treat someone. I mean, I'm returning the treat from seeing Sango Misaki cr-"

"I'm leaving."

This girl! Just when I thought she was being nice. Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist with an apologetic look.

"Sorry sorry. I was just joking. Don't leave yet, please?"

Kuuuuh, those puppy eyes. Even Sango couldn't resist those eyes. She even strengthened her grip.

"Fine fine! But release Sango's hand please. You're going to leave a mark."

Smiling victoriously, she released her grip.

"There you go. Now, eat the ice cream."

I sat back and ate the ice cream. It tasted sweet, but not enough to cover all the bitterness that I'd been feeling. Across of me, she was also eating the same flavor. Her eyes glittered like that one friend of her who likes to say '-mii' everytime. Also that smile of her was just like a cherry on the top; no pun intended. All of a sudden, she stopped eating and tilted her head.

"What's wrong? Doesn't suit your palate?"

"N-Nothing!"

I quickly ate my ice cream to avoid further question, but my head was hurt suddenly.

"Ouchie..."

Brain freeze. Ah, not good.

"I was just about to stop you..."

She tried to eased my pain, but I just suck it up. She continued eating for a bit before asking me again.

"Now can you tell me what happened back then?"

Her face was full of concern. I began to consider to tell her about big sister Aone, but I decided not to.

"Just...a small problem."

I replied before taking another spoon of ice cream. However, Sayu Tsukisaka dropped her spoon on the glass in a not quite way.

"Lies. You wouldn't cry like that for just a small problem."

She crossed her arm as she saw through me. Foolish Sango! Can you come up with a better excuse?

"I am sorry, I can't tell you. Not yet."

Despite I gave her an honest answer, she was still not satisfied. Eventually, she just shrugged it off.

"Fine then. I won't force you to tell me. Though I just want to tell you that Madam Sayu's confession house is open. She will lend her ears to listen to your sorrows."

She tried to speak in a cool tone, but I was trying to hold back my laughter.

"What?"

Giggling, I tried my best to answer without bursting into laughter.

"Madam Sayu...fufufu"

I kept giggling while trying to see if she was mad, but no. She was smiling again.

"Thank goodness. You really look cuter when you laugh and smile."

My heart skipped a beat after hearing it. Why? Why did it sound so different coming from her?

"St-Stupid! It's obvious that kind of image fits Sango the best."

"Yeah yeah."

She shook her head with a smirk on her face. Then, she continued eating. Unconsciously, my gaze was focusing on the ice cream. The way that spoon cleaved the round ice, picking it to a spoonful, before entering her mouth. Her rosy lips covered by chocolate moved along with her chewing of the smooth object inside her mouth. I gulped at the sight with my heartbeat racing.

"Oh you're still hungry?" she spooned some ice cream, then offered me as if feeding me. "Here, open wide." My eyes were shifting between the spoon and her smiling face. Did she not realize what she is doing? However, my mouth reached for the spoon and chewed the ice cream.

"How is it?"

She asked while putting her chin on top of her hand. I stopped chewing and my face temperature melted the ice quicker than my last running time.

"Delicious."

She nodded slightly and continued to finish the ice cream. I did the same. Eventually, we finished at the same time.

"Thanks for the food."

I put down my spoon.

"Thanks for the food. Oh?"

She stopped her eyes at the direction of the clock.

"Oh no! I have to go home!"

Just as she was getting out of her seat, I reached for her hand.

"Misaki?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Meanwhile, my inner thoughts for having a fit because of my doings.

"Hey."

I tried to muster up every courage inside of me to say what I was about to say. I never asked this to anyone, and I certainly did not expect to ask this to her.

"Can Sango...sleep in your house?"

What followed were silence and permission. That was the first time I did not sleep at home. And I wondered what I might do once we reached her house.


	2. Tea, Bath, and Curry

'What is this development?' summed up what was going through in Sango's mind as she sat in Sayu's room. Sayu went out to get them tea and snacks. Left alone, Sango started to think again about how this situation came to.

After stopping Sayu from leaving her at the restaurant and asking her if she could stay the night, Sayu actually gave the nod to her request, much to Sango's surprise. Considering how were their relationship prior to today, she would have expected her to refuse. Then again, Sayu was kind to her today.

"Maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all," mumbled Sango as her eyes scanned the room. Pinkish accent pretty much summed up the room. Stuffed toys lined up neatly on top of the bed, a case of keyboard laid next to the wall, and some books scrambled on her desk. Curious, Sango got up and checked on them.

Few minutes later, Sayu showed up with tea and snacks. Just as she was about to apologize for taking so long, her eyes widened in horror as she noticed what Sango was reading.

"NO! DON'T READ THAT!"

Sayu screamed as she ran towards Sango. Sango inhaled deeply before exclaiming,

"Beautiful! These poems are incredible. Hey, did you write them all?"

Sayu stopped and meekly nodded. Sango mumbled a 'wow' and opened another page before reading another poem. Despite Sango keep reading it with enthusiasm, Sayu chewed her bottom lip with a blushing face. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaah, how long are you gonna read that? Give it to me!"

"Ah hey watch out!"

Unfortunately, Sango's warning came too late as both of them watched in horror of the flying tea and snacks... and Sayu.

"WOAH!"

Sayu crash landed onto Sango and both of them covered in liquid and cream.

"Why are you suddenly come running to me?"

"Eh... em... nevermind. Let's clean ourselves up first."

Sayu grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her out of the room onto the bathroom. Once there, Sayu gave an unexpected order.

"Strip."

Sango wasted no time to send a slap to that order.

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING SANGO TO DO? PERVERT!"

Realizing what she had said, an embarassed Sayu tried to explain.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I mean your clothes are wet and dirty, you should take them off and let me wash them. Sorry for being misleading."

"Huh!"

Still fuming, but nonetheless she complied and took her clothes off. Then, Sango raised an eyebrow towards Sayu.

"You too."

"Eh?"

"I said you take them off too! You are wet too right!"

"Ah hey! Let me go!"

Sayu tried to run away several times with Sango chasing her. After a few chases later, they were both in the bathtub with their backs facing each other rather than their droplets accompanied them in intervals, with neither parties said anything.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

Sayu opened her mouth first which was quickly responded by Sango. She wanted to break the silence, but the only thing she was breaking was the cute form of duck toy she always carried. Biting her lip, she finally let out her words.

"Sorry."

Sango blinked. She was confused, she craned her neck to see her back only to realize she was staring directly towards Sayu's milky white back. Turning away once more, she coughed to break the tension and asked.

"For what?"

"For the incident at the room. It's just that my poems are bad."

"Are you kidding me? They are great! Sango loves them."

"Eh?"

Sayu turned around enthusiastically, as well did Sango. She coughed again and crossed her arms.

"I mean, they are not bad. Not everytime Sango give praise to someone else's talent. You should be grateful."

Sayu sighed again at Sango's dishonest, but understood what she meant nonetheless.

"Thanks."

Once again, silence crept in. However, it wasn't long until Sango spoke again.

"How nice of you, to actually have another talent. To be honest Sango doesn't know what else she could do outside singing and dancing."

All of her life up to this time was to become an idol. One and only goal Sango was aiming.

"It isn't a big deal. I only wrote these during my free time."

Sayu closed her eyes temporarily; reminiscing the events she just mentioned.

"Anyway, mind lending me that duck?"

"Huh? Oh here."

Sayu gave her toy and was welcomed by a water shot.

"Hey, what the?"

"Hahahaha, Sayu Tsukisaka! I finally have the chance to beat you at your most vulnerable moment, prepare yourself!"

"Oi oi! Stop it!"

Sounds of splashing and cheerful laugh replaced all the silence for a good time. It brought a much needed change to the two girls mood.

* * *

Once they finished bathing, the sun had already set and it was dinner time. Since Sayu's parents hadn't come back, they decided to cook the dinner themselves. However, neither willing to just stood by and let the other cook alone. So, with another tie of 50-50 in 100 times rock paper scissors, both reluctantly agreed to cook together. They decided to make curry.

"You ready?"

Sango asked and responded by Sayu's nod. She gulped as she took a spoonful of rice with curry.

"Thanks for the food!"

She chewed the rice slowly with her eyes still closed, until her eyes opened wide in delight.

"So good!"

Looking at Sango's reaction, Sayu took a bite of her own and smiled in satisfaction.

"It really tastes good."

"Of course, did you expect anything less of me?"

"Yeah yeah, but I prepared the rice too. So it's not just you."

They stared at each other intensely, until both of them couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

"Let's not make this into waste."

"Right."

Sango nodded in agreement and they finished their dinner with a happy heart and tummy. Sayu was contacted by her parents that they were coming home late and told her to rest. They already knew Sango slept over there. Meanwhile, Sango just finished calling her mother that she was staying over at a friend's house. Sango was not expecting her mother to sound happy about it. She only left a message to Sango to behave which Sango replied politely. She closed her phone by the time Sayu came in to the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I already cleaned them up. Just take a seat anywhere you like," explained Sayu which make Sango heaved a sigh of relief.

Both were sitting across each other. Sayu on the bed, and Sango on the carpet. Sango looked at Sayu's KiRaRe costume, which she did not notice earlier.

"Want to try it on?" Sango looked at Sayu who was merely smiling. "Just kidding."

Sango tilted her head in confusion.

"I-KiRaRe sometimes had their own problems too. Whether it's personal or not. And we always tried to help each other. It makes me cherish them greatly. I'm not sure if Stellamaris are the same as well."

Sango did not say anything and let Sayu continue.

"So, Misaki..." Sayu moved to sit next to Sango. She leaned her arms on the table before asking, "mind telling me about what happen now?"


End file.
